Modern warships rely on missiles for armament. Typically, warships have missile launching systems permanently affixed to the hull of the ship. Missile launching assemblies tend to be bulky and are typically mounted to large warships. Additionally, because the missile launching assemblies tend to be bulky, it is almost impossible to mount missile assemblies onto smaller crafts without occupying a considerable amount valuable cargo space.
Consequently, it is desired to have a missile assembly that is compact enough to be attached to smaller watercrafts. It is also desired to have a missile assembly that is easily attachable and detachable to smaller watercrafts. It is further desired that the missile assembly is compact enough to be fitted to smaller watercrafts without having the adverse affect of reducing payload capabilities.